


Best Halloween

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: One of Noctis' favorite holidays is Halloween. Ignis likes it, too: he gets to spend it with his favorite person.





	Best Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demonburritos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonburritos/gifts).



> Inspired by [this amazing art](http://demonburritos.tumblr.com/post/165717303252/what-about-ignis-and-noctis-dressed-up-for) by demonburritos, who gave me permission to write this! 
> 
> This is an AU where bad things didn't happen to anyone, because I said so. Fluff everywhere. Fluff for everyone!

The evening of tricks and treats had finally come. Ignis could hardly believe it. Noctis hadn’t quieted about the upcoming Halloween event in _weeks_. As soon as his birthday passed at the end of August, his young mind shifted to Halloween. It was time for summer to be over.

Every day after that, he talked about what he hoped to do during Halloween. The Citadel always opened its halls to the families of those who worked there. The children were allowed one of the lower floors to play games and earn candy and treats. Later in the evening, all the adults would send their youngest kids home with babysitters and attend the evening ball.

Noctis didn’t care about the ball. He made that much known to Ignis, his father—even poor Cor couldn’t escape it when he drove Noctis to and from school. No one gave him permission to skip it, so he focused on his favorite parts: his costume, the decorations, and treats.

“What are you going as?” Noctis asked Ignis as he stood in front of his mirror and tried on his carbuncle cap for the dozenth time that morning. Who knew all they had ever needed to wake the prince from his slumber were 365 days of Halloween? 

“It’s a surprise,” said Ignis from his seat on the bed. He fingered the strap of his ghost-shaped treat bag. He had a canvas one, whereas Noctis insisted on a traditional jack-o-lantern pail. “You’ll like it!”

Ignis _loved_ it. His uncle had helped him make it. The best part was keeping it a secret from Noctis, who always blabbed about his own.

“Will you do my whiskers?” Noctis adjusted his cap, trying to even out the long minky ears.

“Later tonight,” Ignis promised.

Getting to lunchtime was excruciating. Afterward, Cor took them to the reservoir to catch fish. Since Noctis couldn’t wear the cap for risk of losing it or getting the fabric smudged before evening, he wore a bright orange shirt and black pants. Pumpkin and ghost bracelets lined his left wrist. 

They didn’t catch anything. Noctis didn’t seem bothered, but then, he must have known all his chatter would scare away the fish.

“Cor, what are you gonna be?” Noctis reeled in a bit of line as he sat in his chair at the edge of the dock, flanked on either side by Ignis and Cor. “I still think you’d look good as a zombie! Or a vampire, ‘cos you’re the Immortal!”

Cor ruffled Noctis’ hair. “Nice try. I’m never dressing as a vampire.”

“When I’m king, it’ll be law.” Noctis raised his chin high and proud, his gaze on the water never faltering. 

“What are you going as, Cor?” asked Ignis.

“Hmm…” Cor folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “What if I went as the king?”

“As dad? No way! You’re…” Noctis turned toward Cor and began swirling his finger around his head.

“Bald?” Cor’s voice echoed sharply around them. He smoothed his palm over his short hair. “I have hair.”

“Not enough!”

Cor narrowed his eyes, though Ignis could see the corner of his lips twitching in an effort not to smile.

“Uh-oh.” Noctis grinned a second before Cor lunged toward him and scooped him up to tickle him, taking care to set his rod to the side. Noctis thrashed around in Cor’s lap. Apologies came wheezing out. “Iggy! Help me!”

Ignis leapt to his feet and attacked Cor from behind. He wrapped his arms around Cor—not too tightly, but enough to join in the fun. 

They did not catch any fish that afternoon. 

As Cor dropped them off, he handed both boys paper bags, one orange for Ignis and one black for Noctis. 

“Happy Halloween! See you later tonight.” Cor waved them off as Noctis’ nurse herded them down the hall toward the elevators to get ready for dinner. 

Ignis and Noctis didn’t get a chance to tear into their treat bags until after their meal. They sat on Noctis’ bed and sifted through the goodies.

“Cor’s the best!” Noctis held up a tiny action figurine he had scored from a mystery box. “Malboro gummies! That’s so cool!”

Ignis pulled a mask from his bag. It wouldn’t go with his costume, but it would be fun to wear around the ball later that evening. He slipped it on over his face and rummaged through the rest of his treats. He had a couple of miniature chocolate bars and a little notepad and pencil decorated in skulls.

“Let’s get into our costumes!” said Noctis, leaving his treats scattered across his bedspread. He was already wearing the carbuncle cap again. He snatched the bag holding the rest of his outfit from his closet and dashed into the bathroom. 

Ignis chose that time to sneak into his adjoining bedroom and unlock the chest hiding his Ramuh apparel. His uncle had helped him make it, allowing him to stitch each lightning bolt symbol on the inner side of the collar on his own. He had pricked his finger multiple times, but he was proud of his work.

He slipped into his bathroom and dressed. He had wisely told his uncle he didn’t want the beard or hair, instead using hair gel to comb his bangs back. The staff had been the tricky part. Ignis’ uncle commissioned it for a pretty gil. 

The robes swished around his body as he re-entered Noctis’ bedroom. Noctis pivoted on one of his carbuncle-feet slippers. The rest of his outfit was a matching powdery blue pair of sweats to go with the color of the slippers and cap. 

“Wow! Did you make that?”

Ignis held up a sleeve and admired it. “Some of it.”

“That’s so cool!” Noctis crossed the room and hugged him. “This is gonna be the best Halloween!”

“You say that every year.” Ignis smiled. Every Halloween with Noctis was the best. He had no idea how he could have possibly enjoyed them the first six years of his life before he met Noctis.

Cor and Regis picked them up. It looked more like Regis and his much, _much_ taller twin.

“You _did_ dress as Dad!” Noctis stared wide-eyed at Cor, who had put on a wig and fake facial hair, along with an outfit in near imitation to the one on Regis.

“Yes, there are an awful lot of me running around.” Regis narrowed his eyes at Cor. “There are three of me since Clarus decided to join the gag. I think a law needs to be made.”

“Seems Halloween has inspired a lot of laws, your Majesty. I suppose I’ll have to go as a vampire next year.”

While the king couldn’t stay to watch them pick up candy and play games, Noctis was thrilled to see his father for fifteen minutes, and Ignis was happy for his sake. Regis passed out a handful of candy to each of them before Cor took them to the floor reserved for the children’s festivities.

They played every game they could. Noctis did particularly well at the shooting game, taking down as many ghouls as he could blast away. His laughter echoed down the hall, standing out from all the other kids. Ignis did better with games of chance, winning a malboro finger puppet.

“You can have it,” he said, dropping it into Noctis’ bucket.

“But you won that!” Noctis stared open-mouthed into his pail.

“I won it for you.”

“Thanks! Now it’s my turn to win something for you!” 

It took several tries and many different games, but Noctis did well with the darts, managing to hit the iron giant on the board right in its core. 

“I want the moogle figure!” Noctis pointed to a tiny little plastic toy, no taller than a soda can. As soon as he had it in hand, he leaned its little nose against Ignis’ cheek. “Muah!”

Ignis blushed, hugging his filled ghost tote to his chest.

“Here you go!” Noctis reached into Ignis’ bag and set the moogle inside. “Isn’t this the best Halloween ever? Didn’t I say?”

“You did,” agreed Ignis. “I can’t imagine next year will live up to it.”

Noctis’ eyes widened. “Next. Year. We have to plan costumes!”

“But Christmas first.”

Christmas—another favorite holiday of Noctis’. The word made Noctis light up more than the pretty decorations that filled the halls of the Citadel in December. But within seconds, he had sobered. 

“Wait, that means tonight’s almost over…”

“Not quite. There’s still the ball.”

“You’ll hide under the table with me and eat candy, right?” 

“Until we’re caught,” Ignis promised. The adults always found the two of them and herded them out to be sociable. Ignis didn’t mind, but Noctis preferred the quiet and easy access to food that hiding out beneath the tablecloths provided him.

“All right! Let’s go win a few more games!” Noctis snatched up Ignis’ wrist and dragged him down the hall, back to the shooter game Noctis was so successful at. 

Ignis smiled. Definitely the best Halloween _this_ year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Month!


End file.
